


when you're gone

by rainy_sunshinee



Series: the cranberries [1]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_sunshinee/pseuds/rainy_sunshinee
Summary: я не хотела забывать и не забыла, но.разве теперь тебе это нужно?





	when you're gone

соён дебютирует с ioi и суджин правда рада.

суджин так не радовалась, наверно, с того момента, когда ей позвонили и сказали, что её готовы принять в качестве трейни в cube entertainment.

суджин хочет позвонить и сказать всё, о чём она не может не думать, но. вовремя понимает: не сейчас, не здесь и не так. это должно быть. 

у соён теперь своя жизнь, и суджин в ней не рядом, суджин когда-то была, но этого оказалось недостаточно. 

соён теперь смотрит на неё с экрана телефона

и поёт тоже откуда-то оттуда. 

суджин нравится, как нравилось всегда.

когда они ещё в одном зале, уставшие и довольные, мечтали или молчали вдвоём, и это молчание говорило, наверно, больше, чем они могли бы, но они не говорили. (не о том, совсем не о том).

 

у соён в голове 1000 идей и они все такие большие и такие великие и «господи, соён, откуда в тебе это всё, бегом записывай, пока не забыла».

соён пишет. Рассказывает концепты девчонкам из clc и стаффу. всем нравится, а. суджин нравится больше всех. 

теперь соён, наверно, не успевает. за чередой побед и музыкальных шоу, они готовятся к камбеку. 

 

иногда суджин снится, что из них могло бы получиться. 

ей снится маска лисы, глобус, красные булавки и весна,

весна

весна 

весна кажется чем-то свежим и таким волнующим, но.

ничего не меняется.

суджин тренируется, поёт, по ночам проверяет соц. сети, «как же ты там, соён?» 

соён ничего, а. 

 

однажды телефон звонит прямо в руках у суджин.

суджин берёт трубку и слышит только чужое дыхание. 

она боится начать говорить.

они так и промолчали бы всё это время, если бы на кухне общежития не засвистел чайник, 

и после хриплого смеха соён спрашивает:

всё так же чай по ночам?

суджин сдерживает в себе порывы смеяться, потому что

это так обычно, вот так говорить с соён,

опять в три часа ночи,

как раньше. 

соён спрашивает: как ты?

и суджин рассказывает, что среди них столько талантливых трейни, и, что ей жаль, что всех-всех в группу не получится взять, но они такие достойные…

соён говорит: ты тоже. 

суджин замирает с кружкой чая в руках. 

 

в следующий раз звонок застаёт её в зале, уставшую, с ноющей щиколоткой.

они молчат пару секунд, а потом вместе начинают говорить и суджин пробирает на смех, она смеётся и смеётся, пока не начинает задыхаться.

соён там, наверно, перепугалась,

соён говорит: 

это ничего, всё будет нормально, я смотри, тоже плакала, а теперь всё хорошо…

на «хорошо» у неё срывается голос. 

суджин прижимает телефон ближе к уху, как будто это поможет ей быть ближе к соён. 

суджин говорит: 

ты такая красивая, я видела фотографии с аэропорта.

не добавляет: 

я всегда смотрю, 

и выступления твои тоже.

соён смеётся и просит суджин прислать ей хоть немного селфи, потому что это нечестно, что смотрит одна суджин.

суджин обещает.

 

суджин не звонит первой, потому что боится помешать или сделать это не вовремя, между их разговорами проходит от пары недель до пары месяцев и суджин должно быть некогда, думать об этом, но.

телефон вибрирует вместе с её сердцем, суджин старается не думать, что ей грустно от того, что позвонила не соён.

 

как-то она спрашивает о новых идеях или песнях,

и соён резко замолкает,

суджин не хочется понимать причину, но она понимает, 

после этого звонков больше не было. 

 

а суджин не перестаёт скучать и её сны не проходят,  
иногда это отголоски идей соён, заедающий летний мотив или свист.

суджин знакомится с трейни из тайваня, и они вроде как дружат, если взаимные приветствия и прощания так можно назвать. 

суджин потерянная, замкнутая, шухуа пока ещё плохо говорит на корейском, но постепенно у них что-то получается.

суджин одновременно со всеми, но  
её сердце где-то с соён и от этого  
пусто.

 

суджин помнит о соён всё, но не уверена, помнит ли соён что-то о ней. 

соён - одна и та же песня на повторе,  
потому что вдохновение, черт возьми  
(или просто кто-то любит калечить себя въевшимися под кожу строками на 1.40 минуте).

суджин - повтор связки до тех пор, пока не будешь танцевать не думая,  
суджин ещё с детского хореографического запомнила, как надо, чтобы быть лучшей и пробиться дальше, а не сидеть с запасом номеров в пять штук, разбитой щиколоткой и полным безразличием окружающего мира к тебе,  
не то что бы сейчас лучше, но.  
привычка-то осталась.

 

суджин чуть ли не ночует в зале, в общежитие не хочется от слова совсем,  
там сейчас другая жизнь, новички с горящими глазами, жаждущие успеха, а. суджин просто не умеет по-другому, поэтому работает, успех для неё кажется вещью недостижимой, но её берут в подтанцовку к номеру хёны и это захватывающе, волнующе и, суджин понимает, что чувствует соён.

 

в эту ночь ей снится та же сцена, только. ещё пять размытых теней, и они все поют и танцуют, и фанаты кричат. суджин просыпается и помнит только то, что рядом она чувствовала соён.

 

они, наверно, слишком похожи, но от этого не легче.

иногда суджин становится грустно без причины и ей кажется, что где-то там грустит соён.  
она пишет ей 1000 смсок в поддержку и не отправляет ни одной. 

соён это, наверно, не нужно,  
а я слишком боюсь.

она так до конца и не понимает, почему они перестали,  
наверно, у соён просто не хватает времени сейчас. 

суджин представляет как это,  
когда есть люди, которые делают то же, что и ты, и ваша деятельность кажется не напрасной. когда тебе есть ради чего.

суджин пока незачем, как и было когда-то, но она продолжает, потому что это всё, что она умеет.

после выступления с хёной у неё прибавляется фанатов, но она будто чувствует, что это не приведет ни к чему. 

 

они с шухуа идут по сеулу в один из свободных дней, 

шухуа сейчас всё больше разговаривает, осваивается в новом обществе и. суджин узнаёт в ней себя двухгодовой давности. 

у шухуа в глазах тоже есть этот огонёк, и, может, он помогает суджин окончательно не потеряться в своей безответной любви. 

суджин считает восьмёрки, её проклятая привычка, 

раз,

они переходят улицу.

два, 

шухуа поворачивается к ней и у неё на лице восхищение и любовь. 

три, 

шухуа выдыхает «онни, ты такая красивая!»

четыре, 

суджин приближается и целует шухуа, потому что сейчас развалится. 

пять, 

шесть, 

семь, 

на восемь у них заканчивается дыхание, суджин берет её за руку и ведёт куда-то дальше, дальше от машин, людей, дальше. там где не будет слышно. стука моего пустого сердца.

 

они не говорят об этом, но. они будто находят утешение друг в друге.

суджин пытается забыть соён.

шухуа слишком одинока здесь в этом огромном городе, где её никто не знает, и в котором она никому не нужна. 

суджин не говорит: ты нужна мне 

суджин просто обнимает или целует, и шухуа кажется, что ей лучше, но. суджин всегда где-то не с ней. что больнее: безответность или то, что у них?

шухуа не знает. 

шухуа просто потерянный ребёнок, а 

суджин тоже ребёнок  
брошенный и грустный.

 

это случается неожиданно, но предсказуемо. 

суджин так долго этого ждала.

соён приходит в здание cube, подкорректировать какие-то бумаги и просто встретиться со всеми. они сидят в одном из залов: трейни, которые были вместе с соён, clc, ребята из стаффа, суджин тоже пришла, она не могла не, а.

соён такая живая и настоящая, не застывшая на фото и не в образе, как на сцене, к чему суджин уже привыкла. 

и суджин просто не может держать себя в руках, не смотреть или 

её трясёт. 

соён подходит, говорит:

привет

говорит:

как ты? я тебя видела с bubble pop, ты молодец. 

суджин хочется плакать и обнять соён. 

 

они так и сидят всю ночь, пока все не разбредаются и остаются только они вдвоём: суджин привести зал в порядок, соён… чёрт знает, зачем она осталась.

соён включает какой-то старый плейлист, что-то из _их_ песен, забирает из рук суджин чистые стаканчики, ведёт в середину зала и обнимает. 

музыка идёт, они так близко, соён приближается губами к уху суджин и шепчет: 

они не давали мне никакой свободы, я написала с десяток песен, но никто не хочет их издавать, мы танцуем и поём только то, что нам дают, я так устала, суджин, рядом нет никого (как ты), я хотела этого, мне нравится, мне должно нравится, но...

соён давится словами, кладёт голову суджин на плечо, судорожно вздыхает и,

она бы не заплакала, но. суджин прижимает к себе, гладит по спине и шепчет,

(прямо в сердце):

это ничего, всё будет нормально, я смотри, тоже плакала, а теперь всё хорошо…

соён смеётся ей в шею. 

 

они идут до общежития пешком, потому что автобусы в такое время уже не ходят, держатся за руки, будто боятся, что их снова разделят. 

суджин краем глаза рассматривает соён, она почти не изменилась, такая же крохотная, разве что меньше напуганная и какая-то взрослая, под глазами тени, впалые щёки. 

соён улыбается и напевает только ей знакомую мелодию, суджин кажется, что когда-то давно она её уже слышала, и. суджин рассказывает: о своих снах, о шухуа, о том, насколько всё ещё впереди, но.

суджин говорит: 

смотри, соён, во мне не осталось огня, зачем я танцую?

и:

почему мне больше не так? 

 

они доходят до общежития. суджин не просит остаться, а.

соён не спрашивает. 

они просто разрываются (в который раз) и расходятся. 

суджин ждёт шухуа, соён ждут ненавистные розовые стены её общежития. 

 

на утро ничего не меняется, всё по-прежнему, а.  
та ночь остаётся где-то в сердце суджин. 

шухуа теперь со всеми открытая и такая жаждущая всего, суджин не против и,

оставляет её с её счастьем. 

говорит: 

прости меня, шухуа, тебе такая я (влюблённая) (не в тебя) не нужна.

шухуа понимает, а когда она не.

и обнимает крепко-крепко и шепчет:

онни, ты самая лучшая на свете, тебе повезёт, онни, ты хорошая, самая-самая.

суджин улыбается. 

 

суджин постепенно находит прошлую себя, она начинает придумывать собственную хореографию и, её, кажется, замечают. 

её берут в танцевальную группу, они временами выступают, и всё, вроде хорошо,

должно же быть,

танцы – это то, чего она всегда хотела, но

её пустое сердце ждёт только соён.

 

они видятся, спустя четыре года, группа соён всё ещё на вершине чартов, а суджин пришла ставить им часть хореографии для нового камбека, в качестве первого опыта и раскрутки, и

всё кажется, как раньше (это было так давно). 

они в одном зале (снова) и работают каждый день, и. суджин может смотреть только на соён, а.

соён остаётся дольше всех, потому что (это только из-за хоряги, только из-за) 

из-за того, что соён никак не может наглядеться на суджин, у неё теперь волосы – маковое поле.

они остаются вдвоём и это, как многие годы назад. без старого плейлиста, зато со старыми чувствами.

соён шепчет:

прости 

мы могли бы...

(нет) 

суджин затыкает её поцелуем, потому что она так давно, чёрт возьми этого хотела. и соён плавится в её руках, они сейчас так близко, как никогда не были. 

сердце суджин пустое, а.  
у соён слишком много слёз.

суджин не хочет помнить, но в итоге 

помнит всё.

**Author's Note:**

> давайте все дружно простим мне полный игнор существования pentagon, и того факта, что у суджин вполне себе были реальные отношения с хвитеком.


End file.
